westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
December 27, 2009: Your'e Gonna Get Whats Comin'
Round 6 * Vitrano stands (using Acrobatic Boots), pulls and throws an Alchemist Fire * Darkblade knocks * Kristof fires Magic Missile on the Darkblade but misses * Teodahr fires at the Darkblade, hitting for 19 * River hits with his Herald of Winter's Form on the dragon. * Aria triggers Mungo's Second Wind and uses Inspiring Word on River * Kava attacks the Darkblade and finishes him, healing all the bloodied party memebers * Bim fires his crossbow at the dragon hitting for 17 points Round 7 * Vitrano delays * Kristof misses (by 1) with Orbmaster's Incendiary Detonation * Vitrano attacks with Radiant Vengeance, but misses (by 1) * Teodahr fires at the dragon but misses (by 1). * Dragon attacks and hits Vitrano and River. * River * Aria attacks with with Dire Radiance, but misses * Kava misses by 1 * Bim misses Round 8 * Kristof misses (rolls 1) * Vitrano misses * Teodahr fires at the dragon, hitting with Hunter's Beartrap for 20, slowed and ongoing 5 ** Dragon and immediate breathes * Dragon moves and breathes * Mungo misses * River hits the dragon with Thorn Strike * Aria fires Fire Burst and misses. Moves over near Mungo and heals him. * Kava throws and javelin and misses. Missed saves. * Bim fires his crossbow for 15 pts Round 9 * Kristof misses * Vitrano triggers Second Wind * Teodahr fires Twin Strike and hits twice for 22 and 13 * Dragon hits River and Vitrano and moves to the middle of the party (height 4) * Mungo hits and slides the dragon down 1 * River throws as javelin and hits for 13 pts * Aria triggers Warforge Resolve and misses the dragon with Misdirected Mark * Kava throws a javelin and hits for 6 pts * Bim fires a crossbow and hits Round 10 * Kristof misses with Fire Shroud and moves back * Vitrano misses with Radiant Vengeance * Teodahr fires * Dragon breathes and moves higher, knocking River unconscious * Mungo missses * River makes the Death Save (20) * Aria hits for 3 points, killing the dragon The party gets various bits from the body of the dragon (Teodahr: 50gp, Kristof: 50gp, Bim: 200gp, River: 100gp, Kava: ichor 100gp, Aria: 200 gp). Hard Fight (20%) + Easy Skill Challenge (5%) Drench blood on +1 Flaming Longbow to a Scalebane Longbow +2. Turn in another dragon head (500gp) Party decides to go after Dragon Lair Surprise Round: * Mungo moves up (crit for 20) and bloodies Orc * Vitrano phases through the wall and crits for 38 (bloodied) * Kava charges an archer and hits for 12 * River * Teodahr shifts into the room and hits Mungo's orc for 15 * Aria charges an Orc fighter * Kristof casts Stinking Cloud into the back corridor * Bim moves into the cavern Round 1: * Mungo uses Sly Flourish and finishes off the Orc Archer * Orcs ** One archer moves back and misses ** Two flank River. One hits for 16. *** Kava interrupts and hits for 8 * Vitrano hits melee Orc for 15, finishing him * Kava steps back and breathes on the two orcs left and then attacks, but misses * River uses Thorn Strike on an Orc for 16, pulling him * Teodahr fires Twin Strike at the melee Orc, hitting for 14 and 13 * Aria attacks the melee Orc for 10 pts * Kristof move, Thunderwave (killing the melee Orc) and sustains the Stinking Cloud * Bim fires and kills the last archer Orc Round 2: * Mungo moves up and hides * Vitrano delays * Kava delays * River delays * Teodahr readies to shoot an Orc * Aria readies to shoot an Orc * Kristof moves the Stinking Cloud two movements * Aria's ready goes off and she hits an Orc for 12 * Bim readies an action * Vitrano undelays, moves up and charges an Orc for 9 * Kava undelays * River undelays and moves up, spots an Orc and throws a javelin for 7 Round 3: * Orcs move around Vitrano and attack (two melee and one archer) * Teodahr moves up and fires Twin Strike at the only viewable Orc and kills him * Bim moves up * Aria moves up * Kristof moves up and moves the Stinking Cloud * Kava moves up and attacks, but misses the archer * River delays Round 4: * Mungo moves and uses Sly Flourish, hitting for 19 * Melee orc hits Vitrano and ranged orc hits Kava * Kava undelays and hits an Orc with Thorn Strike, pulling him * Teodahr attacks and shoots the melee Orc with Twin Strike for 8 and 13 * Kristof moves Stinking Cloud slightly, and kills an Orc with Magic Missile (13 pts) * Bim moves and fires his crossbow * Aria moves and fires Misdirected Mark on the archer orc for 10 pts * Vitrano declares an oath, moves up and attacks the archer orc for 28 pts. * Kava moves and readies * River moves and readies a charge * Teodahr delays The party scouts out the rest of the cavern, but find nothing. Eventually, they make their way to the dragon cavern. Round 1: * Three archers fire on Kava, hitting 2 times for 12, 15 knocking him unconscious. One archer fires at River, missing * Two guys charge at River, one hits but one misses. * Three mystics charge up and two attack River, knocking her unconscious * o You break the pact She attacked us. We defended ourselves.. Why you come here? If she'd abanoned you all to come after us, we thought she might keep stuff here. We came looking for thatl She took much. She owes us. Was she leaving permanently when she left here? (Looks at head) Yes. You may have the cursed treasures. Elder: Very well, they are in the pit. Vitrano: Where is the pit? Elder: (Points back at pit) Elder: (Gestures to call off the attackers) Elder: Tell your Duke, we are through. And he will stop hunting us. Or he will have more than dragons to talk about. Orc mystics are Deathmages. Pretty dangerous individuals. The orcs leave the caves and start going up the walls of the cliffs and into the mountains. The party goes and looks at the pit. Glimmer of precious metals. Trap 1: Circumnavigate Trap 2: Disarmed (27) Trap 3: 17 points of acid damage, 5 ongoing Mungo comes back up slightly, gets healed and River goes down as a secondary spotter. Trap 4: Spotted with River's help. Mungo can't disarm (19). DC 20 to avoid via climbing. Trap 5: Both see blade trap. Mungo disarms (29) and captures a souvenier blade. Trap 6: Both miss (River 19, Mungo 13). Blades and acid come out of the wall. Both take 23. Third try. Vitrano spots it and River gets it with help. Only a few items left by the dragon beneath the gelatinous cube. Silver box. Chest made of gold. Strange markings on the silver box. Arcana 25. Enchantments to protect it. Probablly magically locked and trapped. Mungo unlocks the chest and finds - Several folded layers of silks and other nice fabrics - A number of pieces of jewelry - Estimated around 5000 GP Party makes it back (Nature 34 to hide along the way). The party speaks to the Duke, the Doctor, and the Guild. 5% for portal quest, 5% for Golden Hammer party, 5% for Orc skill challenge against Orc tribe, 10% for dragon hoard. Golden Chest total worth 5600 GP Silver Box disarm fail. A giant beast Figurine of Wondrous Power (Mace Tailed Behemoth) Links Previous Session: December 19, 2009: One Way or Another Next Session: January 9, 2010: Back To Regis Vale Top